


Monument Dilution

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 赛博朋克背景“到时你又重新要做政府的狗了……”
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 2





	Monument Dilution

也许是昨晚喝得有点多、尼古丁萃取液的后劲太大，也有可能是今早混杂着下城区恶臭蒸汽味的煎蛋卷太过难吃，总之他们的反应都那么慢了一拍，那道皮下义肢改装后的刀刃向Dominic Brunsmeier斜劈过来的时候他忘记了举盾——虽然他的盾也不能百分百的防过那闪烁着淬火后阴邪白光的钛合金刀刃，而且他以为一切都成竹在握——然后他的目镜就溅上了一滩冰蓝色的机腔液。巨大的耳鸣中手持型等离子炮的轰鸣震得他虎口发痒，也许是上个月刚补好的仿生皮肤开裂了，这个想法在Elias Kötz的脑海中只短暂的存活了一秒。无论如何，这一单不算特别亏。  
  
废弃大楼细细簌簌地落下碎片与石块，灰尘如雨一般从雾蒙蒙地混杂着机腔液顺着Elias的目镜往下流，视觉观感和发霉的鸡蛋没什么差别。他磕磕绊绊地从水坑里爬出来，在去照看Dominic还是直接去扯猎物身上的狗牌时犹豫了一秒，不过理智告诉他先去看看那家伙死透没——他们下个月的补给、外骨骼保养、还有Dominic每天都不能缺的那包烟都指望这单了。他Elias Kötz不是联邦的条子，每天早上八点能坐在办公室里喝完一杯手磨咖啡，评价明镜落地窗外飞过各种新式飞行设备，顺便打趣下隔壁部门新来的人造人那完美的身材比例，哦更别提出警时能穿着最好的防弹装甲，还有一帮智能AI控制的机器挡在身前做沙包——不再是了。他现在沦落为冰冷社会的边缘猎人，靠清理悬赏过日子，窝居在臭烘烘的下城区，那里只有混乱与老鼠，向你讨一杯酒的女人可能转身就顺走你身上最值钱的家伙。  
  
“找到了吗。”  
  
不是问句。Dominic Brunsmeier的声音低低地在他身后响起，电流声里听不出任何情绪。Elias在那人的胸腔里掏了半天，才勉强拽出来一个链子模样的沾着各种组织碎片的玩意儿。他刚想把这玩意扔到Dominic脸上好好恶心他一番，转身却没发现搭档的身影。一瞬间Elias以为他死了，可目镜上的身体体征分析却仍在运算着。他冲过去的时候脑海里像是在放被调过速率的电影，刺眼的刀刃、新鲜的机腔液、粘满血的手——他真的死定了。  
  
Dominic Brunsmeier还维持着倒下的姿势，静静地躺在机腔液形成的水洼里，像是早已与世长辞。但是他没死，右手甚至捏着根没点燃的老牌香烟。他瞪着冲过来的Elias，不耐烦地挡住伸过来的手：“让我躺会。”  
  
“躺会？老兄，你他妈的快死了！”这时年轻的猎人才发现为何目镜上迟迟算不出体征分析：首先，目镜还是去年的老款式，性能差得不行；其次，不用电脑分析，他肉眼都看得出这伤势。Dominic Brunsmeier左半边上身几乎都被削了下来，破碎的外骨骼连同仿生皮肤几乎要被从体内流出的机腔液淹没。也许因为这家伙今早背着他偷偷磕了些什么，他才会对这种被撕裂的疼痛毫无感觉。  
  
“先帮我把烟点了。” Dominic依旧瞪着他，但毫无怒意，“我还死不了。”他慢悠悠地抽完了一整支烟，直到火苗燃到烟嘴。他嘴边的肌肉并没有拉伸分毫，但Elias却有一种这男人在笑的错觉。  
  
“走吧。”他最后说。  
  
  
Dominic的机腔液流了一路，Elias说那活像什么怪物的排泄物，万幸的是很快就被下城区不息的雨水冲刷干净。他们一路都在说着没营养的垃圾话，同往常不差分毫。“我们现在像不像美国西部那些牛仔小说里的人”，Dominic揶揄道，头轻轻靠在他年轻的搭档身上，“Bang！我们都倒下了，结果最后活下来的是藏在干草堆的围观老头。”男人搭在Elias肩上的手不安分地动了下，比出了一个开枪的手势。  
  
也只有这时候才能听见这家伙的胡言乱语，Elias心想。“你不如省省精力，别等会没劲儿叫出来。”  
  
Dominic没有理会他，自顾自地继续说了下去：“我们不如买只狗？黑色的，让隔壁那个呆子给它装个外骨骼，这样绝对最拉风。”  
  
“Marius不是呆子。待会让L给你那只手也锯了，回去我就给你塞笼子里，我扔你追正好做巡回训练。”  
  
Elias扶着他跌跌撞撞拐进俄国人的小诊所的时候灯还亮着，前厅震耳欲聋的金属乐几乎让诊室的机械设备都有节奏地抖动着。顶着荧光莫西干发型的L正百无聊赖地坐在葡萄紫光下嚼着薄荷泡泡糖，她只是瞥了一眼Dominic就挥了挥手——意思很明显，这事她不太想管。  
  
“我搭档看起来不是很稳定”。Elias把Dominic安置在一边的座椅上，他们装备的零件相碰，发出好听的摩擦声，“断肢我也带过来了。”  
  
L从鼻腔中发出一声听不出含义的冷哼，双手在胸前交叉：“他很稳定。  
  
“德国佬，磕了多少？”她换了个姿势，下巴朝椅子上斜靠着的Dominic指了指。男人用右手懒洋洋比了个数。L咀嚼的动作只停滞了一秒，接着她又像没事一样继续之前的咀嚼。  
  
“损失大比例机腔液，外加钝性创伤与肢体撕裂。上个月刚做好的仿生皮肤完全没起到任何作用，反倒加剧了创口延展。”俄国女人点亮面前的控制面版，墨绿色的光芒照亮了她鼻梁上那道故意做出的拼接伤疤。她埋头在面板上模拟出几套补救计划，但结果都不尽人意。  
  
一段时间的沉默后，L终于从面板上抬起头，正好对上Dominic那双令人琢磨不透的浅棕色双眼。他的目光就这么轻飘飘地浮在空中，他在等待。  
  
“你故意的？”  
  
“拜托。”他笑着说，接着因为上呛的血液而不得不大声咳嗽了好几声。接着他安静下来，精疲力竭地在不那么符合人体工程学的软椅上换了个姿势，“拜托。”  
  
Elias完全没摸清状况，或者说，他想装作自己完全不懂。  
  
“他要干嘛？”他听见自己磕磕巴巴地问道，声音几乎被淹没在失真的贝斯声洪流中。Elias Kötz几乎就像个被所有人蒙在鼓里的白痴，音乐和各色光污染都让他头痛。他感觉面部发麻，接着那些发麻的神经顺着脊柱一路向下，蔓延到他整个手掌和关节，他快要夹不住腋下的头盔了。  
  
L向他投射过来的眼神悲天悯人的像个圣母，但紧接着她一口干掉了身边那杯补充液：“全部换掉罢了，”还是那副毫不关心的样子，“神经重连，然后被上头那些资本家接管，和你的小伙伴说再见吧，说不定过段时间他就叫改名叫义警24601号了。”女人低声笑了几声，好像被自己的俏皮话逗到了，但这在Elias耳中却算不上什么动听乐章。  
  
  
回到聚集点的路上都没有人说话，除了Dominic有时会发出几句吃痛的轻哼。L给他做了简单的包扎，至少这时候他不会再流出那蓝盈盈的机腔液了。他们在赤红与亮粉的夜空下一瘸一拐地往回赶，此时的下城区人声鼎沸，五色霓虹光落在黝黑的路面上，看起来繁华得不像真实。蒸汽从地面的裂缝中肆无忌惮地往上窜，散发出工业城市日常的热量与臭气。  
  
隔壁的Marius早已对他们一身损伤的爬回家门口习以为常。兴许是他今天又卖出去了一个程序，前工程师甚至借给他们一个小型机器人帮这两个从不打扫房间（在他看来）的人清理那些从Dominic身上掉下来的残渣。 Elias急急忙忙卸下自己的装备，接着就去帮Dominic清理。他本想同往常那样稍稍活跃下气氛，至少不要这么死气沉沉，可此时却也化身一具不懂语言艺术的躯壳。他们彼此闪避着目光，Elias不想这样，但是他还是在机器慢腾腾的嗡嗡声中走到了Dominic身边，用力按着那些陷进去的暗扣和褡裢。Dominic的身子往一个奇怪的方向扭着，他深色的发根上覆盖着一层薄薄的血迹和灰尘，满是细小伤痕的面庞上却展露出某种不符年龄的少年感——那种满不在乎，却又极度脆弱的表情。  
  
防弹装甲之后的皮肤是惨白的，那本是同铁锤般有力、肌肉中蕴含无数生化针剂力量的身材，此时却沉睡着。而Dominic的纹身在夜风中像是有了生命，随着他胸膛的起伏而呼吸着。Elias拿着冰毛巾从浴室走出来的时候男人已经歪歪斜斜地靠在他们那窄小的破阳台上抽起烟来了。他倚着满是铜锈的水槽，残存的右手举着一支细烟（Elias一直不知道烟的牌子），裸着被打碎石膏一样的上半身望着远方，尽力保持着平衡。他们住得很高，但是仍能听到底层夜店的喧嚣、交通管制的刺耳鸣笛声，也能清晰地透过夜间薄雾看见同浓稠的车流顺着窄道滑翔至城市各处。  
  
Elias发泄般扔给他一个即将过期的营养罐头，男人连眼皮都未抬起便接过那橙色的小物件，轻巧地握在手中。那一瞬间Elias只想把毛巾扔在他脸上让他自己清洁，可他也只是一脚踹翻了Marius的小机器人——它现在在一堆食品盒中抖动着底盘，发出要没电的颤音。年轻的德国人最后还是任命地走上前去擦拭着面前人额头与上身流着血的伤口。  
  
“你还好吗？”最后是Dominic先开了口。他随手将烟在水槽边摁灭，接着轻抖手腕，将烟蒂抛下了楼。他是笑着问的，只不过笑容像是他的面具，顺着Elias冰毛巾的水珠一并往下滑落。  
  
“好得不能再好，想到你很快就要被……”  
  
Dominic像是没听到回答，又说了一遍：“你还好吗？”他挡下了Elias继续清洁的双手，而他的眼神里闪烁着却是隔壁楼的霓虹招牌，加入反抗军，那上面这样写着。除了他的眼睛，男人面部的其他部分都在Elias的视觉中模糊了。  
  
Elias能尝到血腥味，混合着喷头中流下的铁锈味的水；他也能感受到年长者在仿生皮质后稀薄的体温，渗透出的机腔液的在皮肤上流淌像是滑腻的蛇。他们从阳台扭打到浴室，他一直占着上风，和平日一样。他们的动静闹得有点太大了，撞倒了墙角堆积着的弹药箱，那些冰冷的器具跌落出来像是场雪崩，也许有人在敲门，也许有人在哭，他妈的，没人能听得清。Dominic现在打不过他，各种意义上都是。Elias拽住他的头发，他们一路滚到床脚，在大力的吻吮、古怪的嘎吱声、楼上听不懂的外文咒骂声中，那张破床的床脚终于裂开了。最后他们一起躺在地上，彼此都沉重地喘着粗气。  
  
这时候来一听冰镇烈酒也许是最好的选择，可是他们俩没有一个人想要动弹。Elias想要呼唤那个呆子的小机器人，可是垃圾堆中早就没了动静。他只得用手遮住眼睛，和Dominic一起低低地笑了出来。  
  
“你这混球，你知道这张床当时花了我多少钱吗？”  
  
“没关系，你可以把我的机器狗卖了再买一张。”左边传来Dominic的声音，这次他没有抽那些神经麻痹的烟，声音听起来有种异常的清醒。  
  
“你哪来的机器狗？”  
  
“隔壁给我们改造的……天杀的。”Dominic这时听起来像是要睡着了。  
  
“到时我要去哪里找你？你知道的，到时候你会被清除记忆。”Elias顿了顿，他想翻个身再看一眼他曾经的上司、他的搭档、他的爱人，但是困倦此时也涌了上来，他的脑海像是填满了老电视中没有信号的雪花，连动一根手指都觉得费力，但是他还想看看那老家伙的浅棕瞳孔、胸口的心脏纹身，他当时连人造皮上都要纹……，“到时你又重新要做政府的狗了……”  
  
他们都睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年3月31日写完的，当时只是对赛博朋克类科幻感兴趣，而且当时2077的预告片铺天盖地  
> 还有 多说一句 肖战全家暴毙 阿门


End file.
